


【授权翻译】Soldier 11-13

by Linxiaotian



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxiaotian/pseuds/Linxiaotian
Summary: 预警！！！！！预警！！！！！预警：第11章有路人x克劳德描写，虽然没有写的很详细，但是依旧会让人胃疼（心疼），真的可能会让人感到不适，所以建议对此类内容无法接受的小伙伴儿直接跳过11和12章只看13章，对剧情没影响的，真的！！！！！！！译者的话：emmm好像也没啥好说的，就迟到的说声圣诞快乐吧（你看看新翻的这三章真的会有人快乐吗？喂！！！）。哦，对，还要吐槽一下，杰内说的话真的好难翻译，意思我都懂，但是怎么能翻译得更骚气一些啊orz。





	【授权翻译】Soldier 11-13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S.O.L.D.I.E.R.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099627) by [Gepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo). 



> 预警！！！！！  
> 预警！！！！！  
> 预警：第11章有路人x克劳德描写，虽然没有写的很详细，但是依旧会让人胃疼（心疼），真的可能会让人感到不适，所以建议对此类内容无法接受的小伙伴儿直接跳过11和12章只看13章，对剧情没影响的，真的！！！！！！！
> 
> 译者的话：emmm好像也没啥好说的，就迟到的说声圣诞快乐吧（你看看新翻的这三章真的会有人快乐吗？喂！！！）。哦，对，还要吐槽一下，杰内说的话真的好难翻译，意思我都懂，但是怎么能翻译得更骚气一些啊orz。

Kapitel 11 （此章有让人胃疼的描述，如果对路人x云片不能接受的话，真的建议跳过）

“嘿，斯特莱夫。”  
克劳德转过身来，发现贝尔卡拉站在他身后近的要死的地方，  
“安静点儿，小鬼。德累斯教官和我有话跟你说。跟我们来。”  
“去哪？”，他眯起眼睛小心地向后退了一步。  
“就在这个仓库后面儿。哪儿很安静，而且如果你喊得话，别人也听得见。够安全了吧？”  
贝尔卡拉指了指边儿上的仓库。

他是不是应该？  
说不定他们两个是想要解释些什么或者是要道歉呢？  
他也没办法真的拒绝他们，不是么？  
他们可是他的上司啊。  
况且，那个仓库也确实不远。  
克劳德来回看了看，最终点了头。  
没一会儿，他就到了说到的那个仓库的后面儿，环顾了一下四周，然后再次看向了两个上司。

“所以 —— 是什么事儿？”

“关于上次那场不幸的意外。”，  
贝尔卡拉用手比了个圈儿，把他们俩都框在内，  
“你没做什么大的声张让我们特别地感谢。”  
“你看来很明白啊，这么着对你是最合适的。”

“对我 —— 你跟我套什么近乎？”  
金发的男孩儿紧盯着他，提高了声调，  
“你们袭击了我！我什么也没说，只是因为将军曾经要求我这么干。如果有第二回我绝不会保持沉默。”

没错。  
萨菲罗斯说过，他应该警惕并时刻防着他们。  
这意味着，他们之前做的事儿确实是被禁止的且不寻常的。

“挺会说啊，小鬼。你确实是上了一课呢。”，  
就在贝尔卡拉说话的时候，一双大手捂住了他的嘴，把他拉到了巨大的阴影中。

德累斯！那家伙转移了他的注意力。

“堵住他的嘴。”  
贝尔卡拉说着掏出一块长长的布来，  
“看这回还有谁能听到你的呼救。”

“萨 — 唔唔”，  
金发男孩儿被那两只手控制着，然后被堵住了嘴。

“别挣扎了。”  
德累斯说道，这家伙抓住了他的手，打算用另一条绳子给绑在一起。

“他这次可没有在附近的可能了。上头把他派到五台谈判去了。”  
克劳德向前不断挣扎的腿一下子停了下来，德累斯大笑了起来。

“所以呢？难道你觉得他就没有比在你附近来回晃悠更重要的事儿了吗？小傻子。”

“老实说，在这儿可有不少课要上啊。”  
贝尔卡拉舔了舔嘴唇，  
“来，让我们见识一下，你到底是有多了不起。”  
他向前走了一步，试着去拽克劳德的裤子。  
“操他妈的，狗娘养的！德累斯，固定住他的腿！”

“诶，长官。”，  
他们一人抓住一条腿，贝尔卡拉则绕过来去拽克劳德的裤子。  
他猛地一下俯下身来，跪在他的腿间。

“这正是我想要的。这么一个漂亮的，娇小的…”，  
克劳德试着转动身体把腿并到一起去，或者挪动身子，然而全都不起作用。

“我还有块儿布条可以绑住腿。”，  
德累斯说道，而贝尔卡拉只是伸出了一只空手，  
“稍等，我先把他的靴子系在一块儿。”

“我们有的是时间…没人会经过这儿的。”  
那人摸上了克劳德的小腹，  
“这么个好孩子。但又这么肮脏…你喜欢这个，对吧？你只是没跟我们说，承认吧，其实你想要。你已经完全接受我啦。瞧，你这不是已经颤颤巍巍地开始兴奋了。”

滚烫的泪水流过克劳德的脸颊，他理解了贝尔卡拉所展示的现实。  
为什么他就这么蠢呢？  
还这么天真？  
萨菲罗斯当然不会为了救他就一直呆在这里！  
他怎么会相信这种事儿呢？  
他怎么可能…

贝尔卡拉在他身上来回耸动着粗喘着。  
那些动作，那些声音，还有那些疼痛，全都在卷在了一起，克劳德 — 尽可能的 — 将这一切封闭掉。  
如果他不去想，这一切，说不定就会像消失了一样。  
也许吧。  
他们说不定会失去兴趣，如果他只是躺在那里，像一个死去的玩偶那样…  
像一个死去的…  
“…在世界终结之时献上羔羊。”

克劳德眨了眨眼，想要适应周围的环境。  
他的眼皮好像被什么黏住了。  
他的上半身被一股暖流所覆盖，然后从他身上留下，最后滴落下去。  
在他身上有什么很宽又很沉的东西，而且在他的腿和屁股之间好像还压着什么东西。

他要是没睁开眼睛就好了。  
那液体是红色的，而且是从一个巨大伤口里流到他身上的。  
一秒钟以后他恍过神儿来，意识到那是被割了头的脖子 — 是个人，那个压在他身上而且现在这人勃起的阴茎还留在他的身下。

“早啊，睡美人。”  
一个棕色头发，特别娘炮还穿着红衣服的人蹲在他旁边儿，那人伸手拿开堵着他哭泣声的东西，  
“睡得好吗？”

克劳德用纯粹恐怖的表情看着他，然后开始尖叫着从死去的尸体下面挪开。  
然而，他的鞋带被系在一起了，不管怎么挪怎么踢都躲不开。

“嘘…”  
那个人把食指放在了嘴唇上，  
“安静些，要不然我没法救你。”

克劳德用慌乱地眼神死死的盯着他，然后倒向了一边儿，他胃里的东西翻涌而上，全都吐了出来，眼前也是漆黑一片，最后重重的砸在了地上。

 

kapitel 12 （此章有较为血腥的描述，有对此类内容不适者建议跳过）

克劳德一天里第三次，眨着眼睛把现实拉回自己的视野，每一次他都希望，曾经什么也没发生过。  
有那么一会儿，他看到的是头顶上那片宁静湛蓝的天空，然而，下一个瞬间，呕吐物，血液还有火药的气味便刺激了他的鼻腔。  
训练场。仓库。尸体。

那个操蛋的穿红衣服的疯子。

克劳德扫视了一下四周，没一会儿，他就找到了那个人。  
他站在那两个互相倚靠着的 — 没了头的 — 尸体边儿上，用布条擦着他的刀的刀口。

“浪花荡漾着水面。错误的灵魂不知休止。”  
克劳德小心地抬起头向上看着他。  
这个人已经解开了他系在一起的鞋带，释放了他的双手还把他他的裤子给提上了 — 当然其他的东西也都清理的。  
一切就好像什么也没发生过似的，那些粘液 — 胃液，血液还有精液 — 全都从克劳德的身上清除了。

这么着也好。

他对他处理的越少越好。  
“命运是无情的，我的朋友。最早失去的即为梦想和贞操。箭矢早已飞离女神之弓。”  
蓝绿色的眼睛 — 是一个特种兵 — 在克劳德上方，他噎住了，然后拖着恢复了痛感的双腿，四处搜寻起其中一把武器，然后试着去修复另一个。

“停一下，我不是坏人。萨菲罗斯请求我要留意你的。”  
“萨…菲…他曾经…真的…？”，  
金发的男孩儿停了下来，难以置信地盯着棕头发的家伙。

“留意你。”，  
另一个人嘴上露出一抹笑容，  
“小兵”。

克劳德盯着那个人，任由眼中的泪水流过脸颊。  
他看着另一个人，那人是怎么一瞬间把两具尸体扔出去还用脚踩住了向这边儿滚过来的头的。

“当野兽的战争预示着世界的终焉，女神将从天而降。光暗之翼展开，她将带来幸运，她的永恒的馈赠。”  
年长的人转向他，向他走了一步，然后把手放在了他的肩膀上，克劳德完全挣脱不开。  
“你知道吗？在黑暗之上伴随着光明。”

金发的男孩儿合上了嘴，低着头弯下了腰。  
他叹了口气又摇了摇头。  
“你觉得当战士开心么？”  
克劳德抬头看了一眼然后沉默的点了下头，  
“那么明天还会更好。跨过痛苦就会变得更强。”

他咬着嘴唇来来回回地看着那个特种兵和地面。  
一切都会变得更好？  
在这之后？  
当他向自己的身体和灵魂询问此时的状态的时候，这两者都嘲笑了他。  
但是如果那个人…像萨菲罗斯那样，已经知道一切都会更好了呢。  
他应该相信这些话。  
这样更好…

“怎么…称呼您，先生？”, 克劳德迟疑了一下问道。

“杰内西斯。”，那个特种兵点着头，“到医疗站去。别害羞。不管怎么着，医生都得知道所有的事儿，要不然你会留下个坏名声的。就平静地说，是我把这些都杀了的。我不在乎，别人怎么看我的。”

那感觉一定很好，如果谁并不在乎别人的想法的话。

棕头发的人迈开腿向街上走去。  
克劳德从他的后背看着那些尸体，然后很快接受了他的建议。  
医疗站这时候听起来简直就像是天堂一般。

只是他听到杰内西斯嘀咕着：  
“而且即使两个恋人没有做出约定，光芒也终会回归他们心中燃烧。”

 

Kapitel 13

“萨菲罗斯？”  
安吉尔走到将军身边儿，那人正俯身看着地图上的战略运输路线，  
“门外站着两个塔克斯。他们说，杰内西斯杀了几个士兵。因此，他们想要和我们谈一下。”  
“他怎么了？”，银发人直起身来闭上了眼睛，“你知道这是怎么回事儿么？”  
对方只是摇了摇头。  
“让他们进来。”  
安吉尔走到门边儿把那两个人请了进来，  
“哦，维鲁德以及代表人。”  
萨菲罗斯向两个高个的塔克斯点点头，  
“看来是很严重的事儿。”

“如果一个一等兵砍了人以后还不接受任何的询问的话。神罗不希望内部有任何问题。”  
维鲁德点了点头，  
“那么 — 你们对这事儿有所了解么？”

“没，从最后一次在五台进行协商以来，我们还没见到或者和他谈过话。我们也才刚刚回来。”，  
黑发的特种兵向前走了一步，  
“发生什么事儿了？”

“诶，两个训练官被砍了头，被在射击场边儿上的一个建筑后面儿给发现了。”  
维鲁德从曾手里拿过装着报告的文件夹，  
“还有在医疗区有个被强奸的士兵，他说，杰内西斯是突然出现，然后在发现当时的情况后把那两个人砍头的。”  
“一起强奸事件？”，安吉尔闭上了眼睛然后叹了口气。  
萨菲罗斯扶着身后的桌子斜靠着，另一只手则一直捂着脸。  
“长官？”，维鲁德的声音变得越来越小。  
“我…那两个士兵叫什么名字？”，  
被告知了两个死者的名字，萨菲罗斯停顿了一下，  
“不…”  
安吉尔走到他身边，抓住他的的肩，让他坐下：  
“萨菲，发生什么了？”  
“那个…”  
将军叹了口气，又直起身来，  
“那个受到侵害的士兵我认识。那两个教官我也有过接触，那个小兵也曾经因为类似的事情向我求助过。”  
安吉尔紧紧地抓住了他，  
“而因为这次任务，我请杰内西斯，在我不在的时候，去关照一下他。”  
维鲁德和曾互相交换了下眼神。  
“神罗不希望引起恐慌。这事儿会被当作紧急防卫演习来处理。”  
塔克斯的代表喃喃道，  
“但是我认为，我们都清楚，一等兵拥有很高的权限，而且他完全可以只用一句话就阻止事情的发生。”  
“我们会和他谈谈的。”  
萨菲罗斯向前走了一步保证道，  
“斯特莱夫现在还在医疗站么？他怎么样了？”  
“情况还算正常。”  
曾第一次开口说了话，  
“我曾经和他谈过。他看起来有点儿不妙，但是医生认为，他会恢复的。他的意识还在。”  
“很抱歉，那个？”  
银发人僵硬地站了起来，  
直到维鲁德点头，他才优雅地 — 但是迅速地 — 从塔克斯身边走开了。

这一切都不可能是真的。  
为什么？  
那些人难道对他没有一点儿敬畏吗？  
现在那个小家伙又一次遭到了袭击，而且仅仅是因为，他归属于他的麾下。  
又一次只是因为他…

为什么会这样？  
为什么杰内西斯那么晚才出现？  
他们真的已经完全…  
萨菲罗斯抑制住自己的情绪，然后又戴上了没有表情的‘假面’。  
如果那个两个人没死，他会亲自去撕碎①他们。

为什么总是他的兵？

①原文：zerfleischen  
词意：  
1、咬碎，撕碎  
2、sich （in/vor etw.） zerfleischen, 自我谴责  
就，感觉怎么翻译都不太对劲儿，目前直接译成撕碎感觉欠点儿意思。


End file.
